La Hija Del Gran Leon
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran Leon, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocera a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran Leon, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocera a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Hola! Aquí volvi yo con otra traducción, esta historia la lei hace unos dias y me gusto mucho y bueno aquí esta para ustedes.**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

_**A petición de la autora: El nombre se pronuncia ar-nay-a. Mucha gente lo lee como ar-ne-a (:**_

**Capitulo I.**

_Te ruego por que seas nuestros ojos y nos cuides a cualquier lugar que vayamos._

_Y nos ayudes a ser prudentes en los momentos en los que mas lo necesitamos._

_Que nuestra oracion nos ayude cuando nos perdamos en el camino_

_Llevanos a un lugar y guianos con tu gracia_

_A un lugar donde estemos a salvo_

_"The Prayer" Celine Dion_

* * *

Iba a traves de los arboles, mi capa no hacia ni el menor ruido al pasar por la nieve. Habia asegurado que la capucha de mi capa proporcionara sombra a mi cara, aunque sabia muy bien que en cualquier momento lo arboles sabrian cual era mi identidad. Pero no me preocupaba por eso, habia vivido el suficiente tiempo en los bosques como para conocerlo perfectamente. Al principio la bruja no habia tenido éxito en mi busqueda, y sabia que no lo tendria en corto plazo.

Seguia yendo entre los arboles, cuando un movimiento capto mi atención. A la derecha a menos de diez pasos de distancia, algo se arrastraba, un blanco facil. Un destello naranja se avistaba de nuevo a la derecha.

Frunci el ceño ligeramente, y por debajo de mi capa, deslize mi mano para tomar un pequeño puñal, la cuchilla estaba fria contra mi piel.

Un sonido llego a mis oidos. Solo tenia un tiro, y lo sabia, pero después de practicar durante un siglo, tenia la confianza para poder hacerlo sin ningun obstáculo. Sonrei levemente a mi misma.

De nuevo un destello naranja se veia, esta vez a menor distancia. Tome el puñal, que estaba en mi mano izquierda, lo pase a la derecha y lo envie a un arbol cercano. Hubo un aullido breve, pero la criatura fue mas rapida y el puñal no fue capaz de rozarlo.

Mi mano fue a la empuñadura de la espada, estaba preparada para desenvainarla y atacar, cuando un leopardo salio de entre los arboles.

Me quede sin aliento, quitando la mano de la empuñadura de la espada al reconocer a elegante, aunque un poco acosador, felino. Empuje la capucha de mi capa hacia atrás con sorpresa, revelando mi rostro de piel clara, ojos azules y largos cabello rubio ondulado.

-¿Daryll? ¿Eres tu?- pregunte con deleite. Recordando que si era el, con su agudo sentido del olfato me encontraria. En realidad, pensandolo bien, no era extraño que me hubiera encontrado.

El gato ronroneo – Mi señora, es bueno volverla a ver. Tengo un mensaje para ti, de tu padre. Quiso venir, pero habia poco tiempo-

Asenti con la cabeza, tratando de contener la emocion – Adelante- _"Mi padre! No se habia puesto en contacto conmigo en un siglo"_

Daryll hizo una pausa mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes, aquí estamos a salvo- le asegure. Conocia esta parte del bosque, sabia que estos arboles no renunciarian a su lider aunque los quemaran.

-Aslan ha vuelto- confirmo Daryll – Y esta haciendo su camino hacia el norte de la Mesa de Piedra, envio mensajeros en busca de aliados. Yo fui a enviado a vosotros. El desea que te reunas con el si puedes.

-Por supuesto, pero necesito encontrar a Alrohar y recoger alguna de mis cosas- le dije – Daryll ¿puedes quedarte aquí hasta que yo vuelva?-

-Lo haria, pero debo encontrar a otros- dijo Daryll – Aslan me envia a vosotros primero y luego a recorrer el Erial del Farol-

-Esta bien- respondi, asintiendo con la cabeza, y luego colocandome la capucha de nuevo. No podia borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Aslan estaba finalmente de vuela, tal vez la bruja por fin seria derrotada…

-Señora, ¿ cree que tenemos oportunidad?- pregunto Daryll, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y agitando su cola.

-Tal vez, ayer estaba hablando con Elrod, el petirrojo. Me dijo que ha visto dos veces a una chica humana en el Erial del Farol.

-¿Una chica humana?- pregunto Daryll sin aliento.

Asenti con mi cabeza. Pero me retuve de mencionar a Daryll como podia haber sido posible, el armario. – Se reunio con el fauno Tumnus, pero hay mas. Se ha visto otro niño, se reunion con la Bruja, Elrod solo vio el final de la reunion por lo que no llego a oir algo-

-Dos seres humanos en Narnia, dentro de un espacio de pocos dias- reflexiono Daryll -¿Usted piensa que podria ser la profecia, los cuatro seres humanos?-

-No lo se- admiti – Pero siempre hay esperanza- _"Esperanza, algo que para mi no es extraño, he estado esperando desde hace cien años"_

-Bueno, vere a su señoria, cuando vuelva al campo- reconocio Daryll, inclinando la cabeza hacia a mi. Me sonrio y yo asenti con mi cabeza, viendo con mis ojos azules como el leopardo se iba.

Ya era de noche cuando regrese al terreno donde habia estado con Daryll. El sol se habia puesto y la capa de nieve brillaba un poco en la oscuridad. Me dirigi a mi caballo. Era un caballo alto y elegante, de color gris y una crin negra azabache. Llevaba una brida, monturas de cuero intrincado, una silla de montar, y dos bolsas colgaban de ambos lados de su flanco.

-Este podria ser el momento Alrohar- dije en voz baja – Este podria ser el principio del fin! Para la Bruja y el invierno!.

Alrohar resoplo suavemente y mordio juguetonamente mi pelo, me rei y acaricie su hocico. Yo habia tenido a Alrohar desde que tenia nueve años de edad, yo lo habia criado por mi cuenta y el me enseño a montar, teniamos cierta conexión.

Muy bien Alro, vamos a ir- suspire con impaciencia, Tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi padre otra vez, ver a viejos amigos, hacer nuevos aliados. Volver a la vieja Narnia, en la que habia crecido, hacia ya muchos años.

Me estire un poco y tome las riendas sueltas. Alrohar solo necesitaba de el mas ligero codazo en las costillas para entender mi deseo.

La oscuridad pronto trago a el caballo a galope y su misteriosa jinete.

* * *

_**Hasta aca llego el primer capitulo :) espero que les halla gustado, espero su reviiew!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

**Capitulo II**

"_En el profundo azul de la noche_

_Brillan millones de estrellas y mi espíritu se quema brillando_

_Girando hacia el sol, vuelo más alto_

_Ahora mi viaje ha comenzado_

_Y el frió, el frió viento me saca de quicio_

_Tengo el sentimiento de que todo lo que veo es un DIA negro_

_Pero se que te veré de nuevo_

_Y estarás cerca de mi…"_

"Across The Universe Time" Hayley Westenra

* * *

Amaneció cuando llegue a la cresta de la colina. Ambos estábamos cansados y sucios, solté las riendas de Alrohar y me baje a contemplar la escena. A medida que nos íbamos acercando me había dado cuenta de que la nieve se estaba adelgazando y aquí en el campo, crecían las nuevas hierbas de la primavera con flores perfumadas. La primavera había llegado con Aslan, y pronto se extendería por toda Narnia. Contemple como la escena me daba la bienvenida, sonreí, la primera en un largo tiempo. La esperanza estaba en todos lados.

El campamento ya estaba despierto, las carpas de colores brillantes, rojo, azul y oro, llenas de vida. Centauros y faunos se dedicaron a encender los fuegos, preparándose para la jornada de trabajo del metal. Los caballos, leopardos, águilas y toda clase de criaturas les ayudaban, hablando y desayunando a la vez.

Le di un codazo a Alrohar. Él caminaba por el cerro, con la cabeza arriba y las orejas erguidas y olfateo a otros verdaderos narnianos. Él arqueo su cuello con gracia y recogió sus patas mientras caminaba elegantemente por el campo. Me sonreí a mi misma por las acciones de mi semental orgulloso.

-Lúcete- murmure hacia el, Alrohar resoplo suavemente.

Los narnianos dieron un paso atrás para mirar en silencio como yo paseaba hacia la tienda principal, mi pelo largo era soplado por la brisa del amanecer. Para muchos yo era la equivalente a su reina ausente, siendo su líder durante el siglo que mi padre Aslan se había ausentado. Reconocí muchos de ellos, y les sonreí a algunos, incluida Kyrin, el grifo.

Me acercaba a la tienda levantada al final del campamento, detén a Alrohar y me volví hacia la tienda con facilidad, la tienda real tenía los colores de Narnia, rojo y oro. Y una bandera roja con el león en ella ondeando fuera de la tienda.

Una de las solapas se movió. Contuve la respiración. No había visto a mi padre, el rey, en cien años.

Un león, más grande que cualquier otro, con una melena oscura y una capa de pelo de color oro, salio con suave elegancia de la tienda, nos miraba a Alrohar y a mí a los ojos, sus ojos de color ámbar.

-Gran Dama Arneia- dijo e inclino su cabeza en respecto, Alrohar se situó a mi lado – Bienvenidos de nuevo-

Hubo ovaciones de los espectadores. Yo, La Gran Dama Arneia, la joven fuerte y leal a Narnia había vuelto a casa.

Corrí. Hacia él, haciendo caso omiso a toda la etiqueta real, y abrase a Aslan fuertemente. El me abrazo, riendo. Me rey en su melena.

-Te he extrañado- susurre – Pero sigues siendo el mismo-

-Hija- contesto – Pero tu no. Has crecido. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Tu madre también lo estaría-

Sonreí, podía sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con tomar el control de mis ojos.

-Y tú también Alrohar- dijo cuando Alrohar se acerco. El caballo relincho y sacudió su crin.

Aslan se echo a reír – La Doncella de las Espadas ha vuelto-

* * *

Mas tarde, Salí de mi tienda, que estaba lista antes de que hubiera llegado. Los colores eran rojo y oro, albergaba mis armas, ropa y cosas básicas, una cama, un espejo y vestuario sencillo. Me había cambiado mi vestido sucio de viaje y ahora llevaba otro: un vestido tradicional de Narnia. Un vestido sencillo, de color rojo brillante con un cinturón de oro, y los bordes de las mangas y dobladillo del mismo color. Mi cabello estaba limpio, de color oro reluciente. Mi espada de doble hoja estaba en mi mano derecha. La empuñadura era de oro puro con pequeños rubíes de Narnia. Las dos hojas brillaban con un borde afilado, que se podía utilizar casi como un hacha. La espada que podía parecer pesada y difícil de manejar, pero yo sabia que era como una pluma en mi mano. Había aprendido a usarla con fuerza letal y precisión cuando tenía ocho años, con la habilidad me había ganado mi titulo: La Doncella de Las Espadas.

Camine lentamente por el campo, deteniéndome con frecuencia para hablar. Muchos sabían que había regresado y otros no. Hice mi camino hacia la colina de Paravel, para contemplar las colinas y valles. A lo lejos brillada Cair Paravel en el sol de la tarde. Alto, orgulloso y glorioso, estaba en contra del mar azul _"¿Cuándo los cuatro reyes y reinas que deben sentarse allí lo harán de nuevo?"_

-Pronto, espero- dijo una voz profunda detrás de mí, Aslan se coloco a mi lado.

-Pero ¿Qué tan pronto?- murmure - ¿Cuándo vamos a deshacernos de la bruja, ser libres para vivir en nuestro propio país, capaz de inclinarnos ante los verdaderos gobernantes de Narnia?-

-Ten paciencia, mi hija- suspiro Aslan – No puedo decir cuando. Pero estoy casi seguro de que ahora los niños están en Narnia ¿Tu has oído de ellos?-

-Solo de dos, una niña y un niño- asentio con la cabeza.

-Hay mas- me dijo Aslan. Suspire, tenia que confiar en él – El poder de la bruja se esta desvaneciendo, la primavera esta empezando a extenderse-

-¿Dónde sigue habiendo invierno aun?- pregunte.

-En el Erial del Farol y en todo el bosque- dijo el león – Se que Papa Noel ha llegado al reino, en busca de los regalos. Quiero que vayas con él.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- sonreí ligeramente -¿Por qué?-

-Hable con él hace dos días. Le dije que la Doncella de las Espadas venia a casa, y que te enviaría a su encuentro en el gran lago. Esta de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto que iré.- acorde, pero seguía curiosa – Pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué?-

-Papa Noel conocerá a los niños, pero se ira a otros países. No podrá volver aquí a mi-

De repente yo pude adivinar el resto. – A decirte que tan lejos o que tan cerca están de estar seguros, aquí-

Aslan asentio.

Di la vuelta – Me iré a cambiar. Alrohar querrá otro galope- empecé a bajar la colina, pero me detuve cuando Aslan me llamo.

-Ten cuidado hija. La bruja siempre esta vigilando. Ella sabe que he regresado y que los niños y niñas están aquí. Debes ir con cuidado.

Incline la cabeza y me dirigí de nuevo a mi tienda. Me coloque un vestido de viaje gris con azul y una capa de azul plateado. De repente me sentí emocionada, finalmente podría llevar a cabo tareas de Aslan de nuevo y tendría la oportunidad de ver a los salvadores de Narnia.

* * *

_**Espero sus reviiews! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

_**Capt III**_

* * *

_Éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi._

_Cerré mis ojos y comenzaron los recuerdos_

_Estoy aquí_

_En un balcón con el aire de verano_

_Veo las luces_

_Veo la fiesta, los vestidos de baile_

_Veo que haces tu camino a través de la multitud_

_Y dices hola, no me lo imaginaba _

Love Store- Taylor Swift

* * *

Amanecía mientras Alrohar galopaba fácilmente a través de la nieve blanca, con la cabeza agachada y sus músculos se movían debajo de la elegante capa. Cuando nos acercábamos a la orilla de los árboles que bordeaban el gran lago, tiro de las riendas suavemente y Alrohar se detuvo. Mirando a través de la gran extensión del lago congelado, se podían ver cinco conjunto de huellas, y sus dueños cerca de alcanzar el otro extremo del lago: tres figuras grandes y dos pequeñas delante de ellos.

Ella miro a su alrededor. Papa Noel deberia estar por ahí. Alrohar pateo el suelo con impaciencia, Arneia se inclino hacia delante para acariciar su cuello.

-Espera muchacho, el estará aquí- le dijo.

Un repentino tintineo de campanas se reunió en los oídos de la dama, se volvió en la silla sonriendo. Siguiendo mis propias huellas, venia el trineo adornado con campanas de oro y con flecos, tirado por cuatro ciervos. El hombre que conducía se detuvo junto a mí, y vi. A Papa Noel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era alto y grande con un abrigo rojo con flecos de color blanco y una barba blanca salpicada de gris.

-Gran Dama Arneia?- le pregunto.

-Si señor- respondió con una sonrisa – Bienvenido de nuevo-

-Querida, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi. – Papa Noel se rió jovialmente – Ocho cierto? Y veo que aun tienes mi regalo-

Miro hacia abajo a las espadas de su cintura – Por supuesto!-

-Pero a las cosas serias, donde están?- le pregunto Papa Noel – Todavía debo ir al Erial del Farol, y sus regalos son importantes-

-Están a punto de terminar de cruzar el lago- señalo al lago – Será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que entren en el bosque-

Papa Noel asintió con la cabeza, y llamo a su ciervo que fue salto al galope a través del hielo congelado. Ella se aseguro de bajarse la capucha, un poco, sin dejar su rostro totalmente al descubierto, antes de ordenarle a Alrohar el galope. El semental pronto llego a los ciervos, y como su carga era más ligera, se limito a correr junto a ellos.

Mientras los niños empezaron a verse mejor, empezaron a correr, lejos.

_La bruja _pensó Arneia _Deben de pensar que es ella._

Finalmente cruzamos el lago congelado, y Papa Noel se detuvo al lado del bosque. Alrohar patino hasta detenerse junto al trineo, un poco más atrás. Los niños habían desaparecido, los árboles eran muy delgados, pero no había pistas. Estaban ocultos.

-Castores inteligentes- murmuro Papa Noel cuando salio del trineo y se paro en un montículo clandestino.

Luego un pequeño mamífero peludo marrón salio. Castor. Se puso de pie y olfateo antes de presentarse, hablaba con Papa Noel, mientras miraba a Arneia. Ella sabía por que. No todos los narnianos la conocían, pero todos sabían su nombre.

-Ah, y esta en su señoría, Arneia, La Doncella de las Espadas de Narnia e hija del propio León- concluyo Papa Noel, mientras la indicaba.

Ella inclino la cabeza la cabeza, su capucha estaba lo bastante alta como par que ella pudiera ver, pero lo suficiente bajo como para hacer sombra sobre su cara, imposible que él la viera.

Una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos, se pintaron en su rostro – Mi señora!-

Sonreí debajo de la capucha, lamentando no haber conocido a los castores antes.

-Milady y mi señor, podrían esperar un minuto- y se apresuro de nuevo al escondite. Asomo la cabeza hacia abajo, hablo brevemente con sus amigos antes de volver corriendo junto a Papa Noel.

Primero salio la esposa del Sr Castor, una criatura muy femenina con delicados bigotes temblorosos. Luego, una joven de unos diez años con el pelo corto de color marrón claro, con un gran abrigo de piel. Una sonrisa similar a la del Sr Castor apareció en su rostro. Supo que era la mas pequeña, la que se reunió con Tumnus. Un segundo después apareció otra chica. Era mayor y muy bonita, quince años tal vez con el pelo largo y marrón oscuro. Y por ultimo, un chico guapo, en torno a un año mayor que su hermana, con el cabello rubio oscuro. El Gran Rey. Pero solo eran tres. Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada _Donde estaba el cuarto rey? El que se había reunido con la bruja._

-Feliz Navidad señor- sonrió Lucy. Arneia sonrió para si misma por la confianza de la joven reina. Se dio cuenta que los otros dos hermanos se colocaron tras ella, lanzando una mirada cautelosa hacia ella.

-Ciertamente lo es Lucy, desde que han llegado- respondió Papa Noel sonrieron do.

-Miren, yo he aguantado mucho desde que llegamos aquí – dijo la hermana de Lucy – Pero esto…-

-Creíamos que eran la Bruja- la interrumpió su hermano en tono de disculpa.

-Si, fue una lastima- respondió Papa Noel – Pero, en mi defensa, yo he conducido uno de estos desde mucho antes que ella-

-Pensé que no había Navidad en Narnia- le dijo la niña mayor, frunciendo el ceño a través de sus rasgos.

-No por mucho tiempos mas- respondió Papa Noel – La esperanza que han traído, Majestades, finalmente esta empezando a debilitar el poder de la Bruja. Sin embargo, me atreveré a decirles que podrán hacer con esto- Se dio la vuelta y lanzo un gran saco al suelo. Alrohar movió la cabeza sorprendido por el golpe, ella se inclino hacia delante acariciando su cuello para tranquilizarlo. Recordó el momento claramente, era menor que Lucy. Había estado junto con Aslan y Papa Noel cuando le dieron las dos espadas.

-Regalos!- chillo Lucy de alegría. Arneia sintió ganas de reír junto con la alegría de la reina. Papa Noel se inclino hacia la bolsa y saco los regalos de su bolsa.

-El jugo de la flor de fuego. Una gota basta para curar cualquier herida. Y espero que nunca tengas que usar esto…- dijo entregándole una daga.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Jamás había visto una flor de fuego, solo había visto el efecto de su jugo una sola vez. Era un regalo increíble.

-Gracias señor, pero creo que yo puedo ser muy valiente- murmuro Lucy tomando el puñal.

-Estoy seguro de eso. Sin embargo, las batallas son asuntos feos, Arneia te lo dirá- Lucy la miro.

-Eres Arneia? La Gran Dama?- le pregunto Susan.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Las batallas son horribles, mucho peores de lo que las palabras pueden explicar-

-Susan, si confías en este arco no fallara- dijo Papa Noel mientras le entregaba un arco largo y elegante. Arneia mastico el interior de su labio. _Ellos tienen nombres muy extraños._

-Que ocurrió con "las batallas son asuntos feos?- Susan le pregunto tomándolos. Arneia rió.

-Y, si tienes problemas para que te oiga, sopla este cuerno, y estés donde estés, la ayuda llegara-

-Gracias- dijo Susan, dando un paso hacia atrás mirando mas de cerca sus regalos.

-Y Peter. El momento de utilizar esto puede estar cerca- Papa Noel le dio a Peter una vaina larga y Peter saco la hoja de plata de la vaina con asombro. Arneia reconoció la hoja de Narnia, aunque era mas fina que las mayorías que había visto.

-Gracias señor- respondió Peter con asombro.

-Son herramientas, no juguetes. Úsenlos bien y sabiamente. Ahora debo irme, el invierno esta por acabar, y las cosas se acumulan cuando te ausentas durante cien años. Dale mis saludos a tu padre, Milady- Arneia asintió con la cabeza.

-Así lo haré gracias- respondió ella.

-Larga vida a Aslan! Y feliz navidad!- chillo Papa Noel y se fue con sus ciervos.

-Feliz Navidad! Adiós!- Lucy grito – Te dije que era real- le dijo a su hermana. Arneia sonrió antes de ver a los castores.

-Debo volver con Aslan, pero los veré en el campamento- les dijo – Gracias por lo que están haciendo-

-Cualquier cosa con tal de librarnos de esa bruja- murmuro el Sr Castor. La dama asintió con la cabeza y volvió a Alrohar.

-Espera no te volveremos a ver?- pregunto Lucy, Arneia giro a Alrohar.

-Me verán muy pronto, su Majestad, lo prometo- dijo misteriosamente e insto a Alrohar. El caballo salto al galope, y su capucha cayo completamente. Mi pelo rubio bolo sobre ella.

-Gran despedida Neia- ella murmuro para sus adentros – Solo te burlaste de tus monarcas, solo tu…-

* * *

_**Yo se que quieres poner un review! Yo lo see… Asi que vamos tu puedes hazlo :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

_**Capt IV**_

* * *

"_Lo frió del invierno_

_Es calentado por la primavera_

_En el más profundo dolor_

_Nuestros corazones cantan_

_Aunque no podamos verlo_

_Dentro de todo eso_

_Ahí esta la vida"_

_There is life- Alison Krauss_

Arneia llego al mediodía al campamento. Sonrió, y quito la silla de Alrohar. Él movió la cabeza y se alejo a pastar cerca de Philip, un calmado semental marrón.

Cuando termino de ayudar a Alrohar avanzo a la multitud, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Todo bien, Milady?- pregunto Elay, una ninfa de un elegante árbol frondoso, flotaba a su lado.

- Es Arneia para ti, Elay- contesto vagamente – Y si, solo que no he visto tanta felicidad en un largo tiempo. Es eso extraño?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Elay suavemente – Estoy de acuerdo. Ven y únete a nosotros-

- Así lo haré, pero primero tengo que ver a Aslan- Elay asintió con su cabeza.

Arneia dejo a Elay y camino entre la multitud. El trabajo del día había terminado, todo el mundo estaba comiendo y hablando alegremente. Algunos faunos estaban alegremente con sus pipas.

-Milady, los vio?- pregunto una voz. Arneia miro a su alrededor, era el grifo Kyrin.

-Tal vez- contesto bromeando, rió cuando algunos narnianos se quejaron.

-Usted lo hizo, como son?- pregunto Kyrin emocionado. Otros narnianos se volvieron hacia ellos, escuchando.

- Permítanme primero hablar con Aslan- Arneia se echo a reír – Entonces tal vez les diga- Arneia le dio una mirada de burla a Kyrin y siguió hacia la tienda de Aslan.

El león se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola con cuidado, agitando su cola perezosamente hacia atrás y adelante.

-Bueno?- pregunto él.

-Ellos están a salvo, bueno… tres- contesto ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Tres?-

-El cuarto, el niño que estuvo con la bruja no estaba con ellos, debí preguntar, aunque no lo hice-

Aslan negó con la cabeza – Lo averiguaremos con el tiempo. Están con los castores?-

-Si. El mayor es Peter, luego Susan, la mas pequeña es Lucy- explico ella – Los tres están seguro y protegido. Tu sabes acerca de sus regalos cierto?-

- Si. Bien, gracias- asintió con la cabeza Aslan – Ve, disfruta de la comida-

Arneia sonrió, sabiendo que él no iría con ellos.

Por la tarde, Arneia estaba en la parte mas alta de la colina, viendo el campo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su cabello largo ondulaba en la brisa, los hilos sueltos azotaban su cara. A pesar de los oscuros días que sabia que tendría por delante, ella se sentía inexplicablemente feliz. Su padre, su pueblo y sus próximos monarcas ya estaban cerca del campamento.

El sonido de pasos la sacaron de sus pensamiento, miro hacia atrás y vio su alrededor, Aslan se acercaba a su lado.

-Que es?- pregunto ella.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mi- respondió el gran león – Quiero que vayas con Alrohar a ver donde están-

-Estas preocupado cierto?- pregunto Arneia.

-Quiero saber que tan cerca están- dijo Aslan con firmeza – Pero si, estoy preocupado, la bruja, sin duda, sabe que están aquí, y me gustaría que estén ya aquí-

-Como es que ella sabe?- pregunto Arneia – Quiero decir, ella sabe de uno, pero de los tres? A menos que él le halla dicho, o ella los ha visto?-

-Posiblemente, no estoy seguro. Aunque no creo que ella sea tan suave como quisiéramos. Dijiste que solo viste a tres?-

-Si-

-Entonces, donde esta el cuarto, y que sabe la bruja?-

-Sospecho que allí hay una conexión- dijo Arneia.

-Tal vez, por eso necesito que lo averigües.

-Yo deberia haberle preguntando antes a el Sr Castor, que estupida fui- murmuro ella, enojada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta en ese momento. _Debí estar mas alerta._

-No, hiciste tu tarea- dijo Aslan finalmente – Ve que tan cerca están, y asegúrate de que estén bien y regresa-

Arneia asintió con la cabeza, silbo, y pocos momentos después Alrohar galopaba colina arriba. Rápidamente ella comprobó sus espadas, bajo su capucha sobre su cara, y salto sobre el caballo. Metió sus dedos en su crin jugando con ella por unos segundos, apretó sus costados y fueron a cumplir su trabajo.

Fueron hasta el rió y vieron que estaba fluyendo de nuevo. El invierno se iba más de prisa. Dentro de ella se produjo una descarga repentina, se dio cuenta de que si el rió de derretía, a los reyes y reinas les resultaría mas difícil cruzar.

-Vamos Alro- insto al semental, lo dirigió a la orilla trotando, siguiendo la corriente en dirección contraria, para llegar a la caída del agua. De repente vio una imagen que congelo su sangre, freno a Alro hasta que se detuvo.

Peter estaba de pie en medio del rió helado, a la sombra de la cascada. Susan y Lucy agarraban la mano de la Sra. Castor, viendo como el hielo se rompía. La espada de Peter estaba desenvainada y la punta de plata apuntaba a un gran lobo gris. Arneia podía reconocer a Maugrim en cualquier lugar, después de la bruja, él era el enemigo al que más odiaba. Un lobo mas pequeño, detrás de Maugrim, tenía al Sr Castor por el cuello, su mujer estaba detrás de Susan.

-No te preocupes por mí! Atraviésalo!- grito el Castor, el lobo apretó las mandíbulas, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

-Vete de aquí mientras puedes, y se llevaran a su hermano con ustedes- gruño amenazador Maugrim, dando un paso hacia Peter.

-Para Peter! Tal vez deberíamos escucharlo- grito Susan. Arneia maldijo _Pasara lo que pasara, ellos no podían escuchar a Maugrim._

Maugrim no pareció estar de acuerdo con ella. Rió entre dientes – Chica inteligente.

Apretó los dientes, e insto a Alrohar a ir adelante. Su capucha cayo hacia atrás y su cabello rubio volaba suelto, pero ya no importaba. No podía permitir que escucharan a Maugrim.

-No lo escuches! Mátalo! Mátalo ahora- grito el Sr Castor. A pesar del movimiento del caballo, tenia su espada lista. Alrohar vio al lobo frente a él, se levanto en las patas traseras, pateando en el aire con furia.

-Peter corran!- grito ella. Todos la miraron en estado de shock..

- La Doncella de las espadas…- gruño Maugrim con sorpresa y enojo. Ella lo había sorprendido, y lo sabia muy bien, Alrohar cayo al suelo resoplando. Su tiempo era limitado.

-Esta no es su guerra- gruño – Todo lo que mi reina quiere es que se vayan-

-Deja las mentiras, Maugrim, no estas engañando a nadie- Arneia grito. Alrohar bailaba en sus pezuñas, arqueando su cuello con fiereza.

-Mira, solo porque un hombre de traje rojo te dio una espada no te hace un héroe!- grito Susan – Déjalo!-

-No Peter! Narnia te necesita- grito el Sr Castor – Mátalo mientras aun tengas la oportunidad-

-Peter, ahora!- lo llamo Arneia, apretaba la empuñadura de su espada con ansiedad. Los lobos se hacia alejado de ella con nerviosismo, Alrohar continuaba saltando de pie en pie.

-Que harás Hijo de Adán?- pregunto Maugrim – No esperare para siempre. Y tampoco el rió-

-El rió!- dijo Arneia con horror. Aslan le había dicho que los viera y regresara, pero ella no podía ignorar eso. Sin embargo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Sabia que el hielo no soportaría su peso, y la vida del Sr Castor continuaba en riesgo.

-PETER!- grito Lucy, mirando las capas de grieta sobre ellos. Habían grietas.

Sujétense de mi- grito Peter. _Que iba a hacer? _Pensó Arneia con sorpresa, asombro y horror mezclado, Peter hundió la espada profundamente a sus pies. La cascada cedió.

Ella hizo caso omiso a los lobos aullando, y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el bloque de hielo donde estaban los tres hermanos, agarrándose unos a otros. Hasta que el hielo se hundió.

Arneia llevo a Alrohar a la larga orilla del rió, sin saber donde estaban los hermano. _No podemos perderlos. Si eso pasa la esperanza de Narnia se perdería para siempre._

Y entonces, la empuñadura de la espada salio a la superficie, una mano, y luego la cabeza de Peter. Todos continuaban junto a él. Arneia suspiro y vio a los castores guiar el hielo hacia donde ella estaba.

Sin embargo, vio como Lucy se deslizo del abrigo de piel, que sujetaba Peter, hacia atrás.

Hizo que Alrohar se acercara mas a la orilla, sabiendo que más adelante no le agradecería por lo que iba a hacer. Apretó sus costado, el caballo resoplo, y salto al agua, por un momento estuvieron bajo el agua. Arneia se aferro a él, luchando por contener el aliento.

Sintió su cabeza salir a la superficie, mientras Alro remaba con sus cascos para mantener cierto control contra la corriente.

Cuando vio el brazo de Lucy, se estiro, y tiro a la pequeña niña hacia el caballo.

-Muy bien Alro- grito al caballo por encima del ruido del agua, comenzó a ir hacia la orilla. Ella miro encima de su hombro a Susan y Peter entrando a la orilla. Peter saco su espada de la gruesa capa de hielo.

Al llegar a la orilla, Alrohar rebusco un momento, un lugar fácil para llegar a tierra. Lo consiguió, y fue hasta lo orilla, resoplo cansado. Arneia sonrió brevemente, oyendo gritar a Susan.

-Que has hecho? Lucy! Lucy-

Arneia detuvo a Alrohar, y ayudo a Lucy a bajar. La niña sonrió agradecida, sus dientes castañeaban, Alrohar se sacudió enérgicamente.

-Vamos- le hizo señas y fueron hacia Peter y Susan que no los habían visto aun.

-Alguien ha visto mi abrigo?- pregunto Lucy, mientras nos acercábamos a ellos. Susan y Peter se dieron la vuelta, en estado de shock y alivio. Peter envolvió a Lucy en su abrigo mojado. Arneia escurrió su cabello, todos estaban a salvo.

- Tu hermano no dejara que te pase algo- sonrió el Castor.

- Y creo que no necesitaran mas esos abrigos- sonrió la Sra. Castor, mirando detrás de Arneia. Las flores brotaban, al igual que la hierba.

Peter se volvió hacia Arneia – Gracias-

Ella sonrió – No es nada. Y tu idea con el huelo fue genial-

Peter sonrió, tocando la empuñadura de su espada.

-Espera, exactamente quien eres?- pregunto Susan.

-Ella- dijo el Sr Castor con orgullo – Es la Gran Dama Arneia, hija de Aslan, y la Doncella de las Espadas de Narnia-

Arneia rió – No era necesario el titulo completo! Pero llámenme Arneia, por favor-

-Pero tu eres una chica como nosotros- Peter se quedo boquiabierto – Has llevado a los narnianos por cien años?-

Arneia asintió con la cabeza, no estaba segura de querer explicarles todo en ese momento. Tenían que salir de ahí antes de que fueran más lobos.

Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, tienen que seguir. El campo no esta lejos ahora, solo a unas pocas colinas. Yo debo seguir adelante, pero los veré cuando lleguen allí-

Arneia subió sobre Alrohar, acariciando su cuello. El caballo resoplo, y sacudió su cuello vigorosamente. Les dio una última sonrisa, y apretó los costados del caballo galopando entre los árboles y por las colinas. Ella sonrió a si misma cuando sintió como el viento jugaba con su cabello mojado. Sintió que los narnianos estaban en buenas manos.

* * *

_**REVIIIEEWS? SIII? :B**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

_**Chiicas, bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, miiren ayer cnsegui algo en mi perfil q sirve para ver los visitantes a la historia, y no se si estar emocionada o triste, la historia la lee muchas personas de muchos paises, pero me puso un poco triste que de mas de cincuenta visitantes no dejen reviews, asi que si la historia les gusta un review no hara nada malo (:**_

**Capitulo V**

* * *

_En tu sueño, los Ángeles velaran por ti_

_Y pronto tus más hermosos sueños se harán realidad_

_Puedes sentir los espíritus abrazar tu alma?_

_Sueña mientras los secretos se desarrollan en las tinieblas_

_Deja que sus brazos te envuelvan_

_A través de la oscuridad de la noche_

_Sus Ángeles te esperaran_

_Hasta que veas la luz _

'Prayer'- Secret Garden

* * *

Arneia se dirigió a su tienda, cambiando su ropa húmeda. Su vestido de viaje había sido reemplazado con un vestido azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos claros. Mientras caminaba recogió su cabello seco con cuerdas cubiertas de musgo.

Entro a la tienda de Aslan, que miraba un mapa sobre la hierba, sosteniéndolo con su gran pata.

Levanto su mirada mientras Arneia entraba, Arneia hizo una rápida reverencia.

-Arneia, que paso?-

-Cruzaron el rió y están a salvo, aunque tuvimos algunos problemas-

-Problemas? De que tipo?- pregunto Aslan volviéndose totalmente hacia ella.

Ella suspiro – Maugrim los encontró. Pero Peter pudo sacarlos de ahí. A pesar de que tuve que nadar para rescatar a Lucy. Se que no debía intervenir, pero no tuve opción-

-Hubiera preferido que no, pero teniendo en cuento lo que paso, hiciste lo correcto- Aslan le aseguro – Siguen siendo tres?-

-Si- asintió con la cabeza. Arneia levanto su cabeza por el ruido de narnianos murmurando, el sonido aumentaba mientras se acercaban. Arneia sonrió. _Ellos están aquí_ pensó ella.

-Hemos venido a ver a Aslan- anuncio la voz de Peter.

-Vamos, espera con Oreius- Aslan le dijo. Arneia sonrió y salio de la tienda. Al salir el sol estaba en su apogeo, su espada a su cintura, sabia muy bien que demostraba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo su titulo, "La Doncella de las Espadas". A pesar de que se lo habían dicho bastantes veces. A su izquierda estaban los tres hermanos, un poco perturbados por el silencio y los narnianos que se agrupaban a su alrededor. Peter tenía su espada en lo alto, bajo el sol. Todos miraron hacia ella. Asintió alentándolos, antes de que tomara su lugar junto a Orieus.

-Estas segura de que son ellos?- pregunto Oreius.

-Oh si, no muchos pueden hacerle frente a Maugrim como ellos lo hicieron- le susurro ella.

-Sus nombres?-

-La mas joven en la reina Lucy, la mayor la reina Susan-

-El rey?-

Arneia hizo una pausa – Peter- dijo en voz baja.

Ella observo a Peter un momento mas, pero desvió su mirada a la tienda cuando oyó un sonido bajo. La solapa se movía. Orieus inclino el torso, mientras que ella caía sobre una rodilla. Todos los narnianos hicieron lo mismo, miro hacia arriba y vio que los Pevensie seguían su ejemplo. El gran gato apareció, después de un suave gruñido Oreius y Arneia se levantaron. Aslan le hizo señas con su cabeza, y Arneia hizo su camino hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Bienvenido Peter, Hijo de Adán- anuncio – Bienvenidas Susan y Lucy, Hijas de Eva. Bienvenidos castores, tienen mis agradecimientos, pero donde esta el cuarto?-

-Por eso estamos aquí- dijo Peter mientras envainaba su espada, todos se levantaron – Necesitamos su ayuda-

-Tuvimos problemas en el camino- agrego Susan.

-Nuestro hermano fue capturado por la Bruja Blanca- explico Peter. Arneia suspiro. _Con que fue eso lo que paso_. Un problema que ni ella ni Aslan habían anticipado. Los narnianos empezaron a murmuras entre ellos. Arneia mordió un poco su labio, sabia que eso perturbaba a su pueblo.

-Capturado? Como es que eso paso?- Aslan pregunto, dirigiendo un poco su mirada a ella.

-Él les traición Su Majestad- dijo el Castor por encima del ruido-

-Entonces nos ha traicionado a todos- bramo Oreius.

-Basta- rugió Aslan, mientras Arneia levantaba un mano callando a los narnianos – Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación-

-Fue mi culpa- reconoció Peter – Fui muy duro con él- Arneia sonrió tristemente hacia él alentando su honestidad.

Susan puso una mano en su hombro – Fue culpa de todos-

-Es nuestro hermano- declaro Lucy.

-Lo se querida. Pero eso solo empeora su traición- dijo Aslan suavemente – Esto puede ser mas difícil de lo que crees- Aslan se volvió hacia Arneia, mientras ella escuchaba con atención.

-Llévalos a sus tiendas, dales comida y ropa. Luego muéstrales el río para bañarse. Cuando Peter termine, llévalo a la colina que da a Cair Paravel-

Ella asintió obedientemente antes de seguir por la ladera, pasando por junto a los castores, le hizo una seña a los Pevensie.

-Vengan conmigo- les murmuro, con confianza Lucy la siguió con confianza. Peter y Susan fueron más cautelosos. Los llevo a las tiendas de las reinas, los tres se detuvieron a mirarla con asombro y deleite. Arneia se acerco a un gran cofre.

-Les daré ropa nueva, y luego les mostrare donde se pueden asear- les explico, sacando un vestido verde musgo mirando brevemente a Susan – Hay comida sobre la mesa-

-Esas prendas son finas, no tienes por que hacer esto- se apresuro Peter, Arneia sonrió. _Son tan modestos._

-Se que no están acostumbrados a esto, pero si no les importa que lo diga, no están exactamente limpios- Arneia se acerco a ellos colocando el vestido verde, con un cinturón y zapatos en los brazos de Susan – Y creo que no encontraran ropa mas cómoda y practica-

Peter sonrió con gratitud, mientras que Lucy miraba el material que Susan llevaba en sus brazos.

Luego le entrego un pequeño vestido azul a Lucy – Me temo que no son la misma talla, pero una vez que las costureras sepan sus medidas podremos hacer más-

-Son maravillosos- Lucy sonrió con gratitud. Peter y ella intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa por su carácter.

Regreso en un momento- le dijo a Lucy, y llamo a Peter para que la siguiera.

-Esta es tu tienda y la del Rey Edmund- le explico, mientras entraban – Durante el campamento-

-Oh bien- dijo Peter mirando a su alrededor con una sorpresa agradable – Cual es tu tienda?... Digo, por curiosidad-

Arneia se echo a reír, mientras sacaba una camisa, una túnica y unos pantalones – Al otro lado del sendero, la primera junto a la de Aslan. Ten. Una vez que estés listo, te llevare a la colina-

Peter sonrió agradecido, ella se acerco a la puerta y se detuvo con una sonrisa triste – Y no olvides tu espada. Nunca se es suficiente precavido-

-Llevas las tuyas a todas partes?- Peter le pregunto, asintiendo a las espadas que estaban a la cintura de Arneia.

Asintió con su cabeza – A todas partes-

* * *

Arneia se unió a Aslan en la colina que daba a Cair Paravel. El león tenía la mirada fija en el brillante castillo junto al mar. Ella había llevado a Susan y a Lucy a la corriente, ahora ella observaba al león.

-Que piensas?- le pregunto. Mientras él siempre podía saber sus pensamientos, ella jamás sabía los de él. Recordó cuando era niña, él siempre le respondía con una sonrisa, y le había enseñado a tener cuidado con sus pensamientos y acciones. Arneia se pregunto cuantas veces él había salvado su vida…

-Pienso que todo estará bien, siempre y cuando salvemos a Edmund- dijo Aslan – Esta noche si podemos-

-Disculpa?- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Arneia miro a su alrededor. Era Peter. Llevaba ropa narniana y estaba mas limpio, su pelo rubio relucía con la luz. Caminaba hacia ellos con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

-Ven Peter- ordeno Aslan. Él se coloco a su izquierda, mientras que ella estaba a su derecha. Aslan continúo observando el palacio.

-Eso es Cair Paravel, el castillo de los cuatro tronos. En uno de ellos te sentaras Peter. Como Gran Rey- le dijo Aslan.

Peter trago saliva, frunciendo el ceño hacia el sol. Arneia le lanzo una mirada preocupada. No parecía entusiasmado o cualquiera de las emociones que ella habría esperado.

-Dudas de la profecía?- le pregunto Aslan.

-No, es solo que… Aslan no soy quien todos creen que soy- explico Peter, buscado a Aslan con su mirada y luego a ella.

-Peter Pevensie, vivías en Finchley- respondió Aslan con inteligencia y paciencia – El Castor también menciono que planeabas hacer un sombrero con él- Peter sonrió y Arneia río ligeramente. Él la observo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Comprensible- le dijo ella – Hablan demasiado-

-Peter, hay una gran magia mas poderosa que cualquiera de nosotros- le dijo Aslan – Diferencia el bien del mal, y rige nuestros destino. El tuyo, el mió, el de Arneia también-

-Pero yo ni siquiera pude proteger a mi propia familia- respondió Peter.

-Tú los trajiste seguros- señalo Aslan.

-No a todos- murmuro Peter arrepentido.

-Peter, haré todo lo necesario para salvar a tu hermano- hablo Aslan suavemente – Pero necesito que pienses en lo que te digo. Yo también quiero salvar a mi familia- Aslan la miro, y sintió como Peter también seguía su mirada.

De la nada, se escucho el claro sonido de un cuerno. Arneia jamás lo había oído, sus manos de inmediato e instintivamente buscaron las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

-Es el cuerno de Susan- explico Aslan en voz baja. Peter lo miro, y luego a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _Susan esta en problemas._

-Vamos!- exclamo ella empezando a correr. Peter la seguía siguiendo el sonido, impulsado por la angustia hacia su hermana.

Arneia seguía a Peter a través de los árboles, desenvainando sus espadas mientras corría. Aslan iba a su lado. Llegaron al río, ella vio como Peter corrió a través de la pequeña corriente desenvainando su propia espada. Arneia se detuvo en el borde del agua mirando la escena. Maugrim acechaba un árbol agitando su cola impacientemente. Susan y Lucy estaban en el árbol, asoladas por el terror. Peter se enfrento a Maugrim. Trago saliva. Maugrim jamás se daría por vencido.

-Ya pasamos por estos. Ambos sabemos que no tienes las agallas- gruño Maugrim.

-Peter cuidado!- grito Susan desde el árbol. Junto a Arneia, un lobo salio de la maleza, un momento después Aslan lo tenia pegado contra el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que era Vardan.

-Guarden sus armas- ordeno a los narnianos – Es la batalla de Peter-

Arneia trago saliva, sabiendo que tenía razón. Peter tenía que aprender a creer en si, y conocer a su enemigo.

Empezó a morder su labio, mirando a Maugrim que hacia un círculo con Peter, Rhindon tenía como objetivo la nariz de Maugrim. El lobo gruño algo inaudible a Peter. Se esforzó por escuchar. Demasiado tarde.

Vio como salto, escucho un grito, Lucy y Susan bajaron el árbol hacia Peter, Maugrim estaba sobre él. Con un golpe se dio cuenta que los gritos provenían de ella misma.

-Peter! No!-

El lobo fue retirado y Peter se sentó desconcertado, su rostro estaba en estado de shock., su espada estaba incrustada en Maugrim.

Arneia dejo escapar su aliento. Lucy y Susan lanzaron sus brazos alrededor de él. Peter estaba a salvo.

A su lado, Aslan soltó a Vardan que salio corriendo hacia la maleza.

-Vayan tras él! Los llevara a Edmund- ordeno Aslan, los narnianos iniciaron su carrera tras el lobo. Oreius guiándolos.

Aslan se acerco a Peter, que se puso de pie temblando. Ella lo siguió, dirigiéndose al cadáver de Maugrim. Ella no tomaría ningún riesgo, no con ese lobo. Se acerco a él y le dio un codazo con el borde de su espada, se inclino para tomar su pulso. Nada. Con una sonrisa triste se puso de pie y saco la hoja de Peter. Los Pevensie la observaron con desagrado. Pasando sobre el cadáver le entrego su espada a Peter.

-Bien hecho- murmuro – Hace mucho que he querido deshacerme de él-

Peter le dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Peter, limpia tu espada- Aslan le dijo mientras ella se ponía a su lado.

Peter la limpio en el pasto obedientemente – Arrodíllate- Peter lo miro un poco confundido. Arneia contuvo la respiración. _Aslan lo convertirá en caballero?_

Peter lo hizo y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando Aslan lo anuncio – Levántate Sir Peter, el Terror de los Lobos, Caballero de Narnia- Lucy y Susan dieron gritos de asombro. Peter miro a Aslan asombrado. Su mirada paso a Arneia, que le sonrió, antes de hacer una profunda reverencia. Allí estaba su rey…

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el campamento, que estaba prácticamente en total silencio. Arneia tarareaba algunas notas mientras peinaba su cabello. Suspiro en el proceso, mirando lentamente el espejo, mientras continuaba peinándose. De repente, algo llamo su atención en su espejo, y miro sobre su espejo.

Peter estaba de pie en el medio de la tienda, mirándola con un tono de disculpa.

-Esta bien majestad?- pregunto ella.

-Si estoy bien, pero puedes llamarme Peter- respondió él con una sonrisa media. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No puedes dormir?-

-Algo así-

-Supongo que ha sido un día largo para ti! Tú puedes entrar si quieres- le dijo ella colocando el cepillo en la mesa y recogiendo su cabello en una cola baja.

Peter sonrió y entro correctamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Arneia se unió a él, envolviendo su capa alrededor de ella.

-Tampoco puedo dormir- le contesto – Cuando has pasado un siglo sin hacer nada, sientes que no hay la necesidad de hacerlo-

-Así que realmente tienes cien años? Me refiero a que bueno… Los castores dijeron que en verdad los tienes, pero también dijeron que eres humana.

Ella suspiro. _Aquí vamos…_- Ambos son ciertos. Para ser exactos tengo ciento diecisiete años. Y soy humana, aunque nunca haya visto la tierra-

Peter frunció el ceño – Pero tu eres la única humana aparte de nosotros, como es posible?-

-Mi madre vino a Narnia a través de un portal, como ustedes lo hicieron. Ella estaba embarazada en ese momento, conoció a Aslan, se quedo junto a él y yo nací poco después. En ese momento Jades estaba ganando poder, pero aun no se había convertido en la supuesta reina. Ella mato a mi madre, cuando tenía alrededor de un año. Aslan me adopto como su propia hija-

-Pero como has vivido durante tanto tiempo?- le pregunto Peter.

-No lo se. Llegue a los dieciséis años y mi edad se congelo. No he envejecido desde entonces. Lo mismo pasa con Alrohar. Ha tenido solo siete años desde hace un siglo-

Peter la miro atónito. Ella se encogió se hombros con una media sonrisa – Me he acostumbrado a ello-

-Yo normalmente no tengo problemas para dormir, es solo que tengo muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza- suspiro Peter.

-Como que?-

-Todo, Narnia, Aslan, Cair Paravel, la bruja, Edmund… Edmund! Lo han encontrado?-

-Si no lo han hecho, lo harán- le aseguro – La nariz de Darryl no nos ha fallado aun-

Peter sonrió – Así que… Que portal uso tu madre para venir?-

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Su propio pasado era una cosa. La mayoría de los narnianos conocía su historia. Sin embargo, la de su madre era otra. Solo Aslan sabía sobre su llegada a Narnia. Sin embargo, cuando miraba a Peter, ella sentía una extraña conexión entre ellos.

Peter frunció el ceño. Arneia suspiro.

-El portal por el que ustedes vinieron fue a través de un armario en el Erial del Farol cierto?- empezó a decir, Peter asintió – Bueno, mi madre uso la misma entrada. Ella vivía en esa casa con su padre, pero él un día se encontró con que estaba embarazada. Ella solo tenía diecinueve años y no estaba casada. Su padre se enfureció y se negó a verla. Él creyó que ella había escapado, pero se escondió en el armario y descubrió Narnia-

-Tal vez el profesor conozca a tu abuelo- comento Peter.

Arneia trago saliva – El nombre del profesor es Digory Kirke cierto?-

-Bueno, el Profesor Kirke, si- respondió Peter.

-El nombre de mi madre era Evanna Kirke- le dijo. Peter abrió los ojos.

-El profesor es tu abuelo?-

Arneia asintió con la cabeza, con su mirada fija en su regazo.

-No dijo que tenia hijos- dijo Peter.

Levanto sus cejas con sorpresa. No sabia muy bien que decir – Bueno, él la tuvo. Él tiene su propio pasado…-

-Que quieres decir?-

Negó con su cabeza – Esa es su historia, no es mí deber contarla-

Peter suspiro.

Hubo una larga pausa. Entonces se oyeron una risa en el exterior y levantaron la vista. Lucy y Susan entraron a la tienda.

-Ven Peter, tenemos que enseñarte algo- dijo Lucy – Hola Arneia!-

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en un breve saludo.

-Buenas noches- murmuro Peter, Arneia sonrió débilmente. Peter se acerco a las chicas y Susan salio.

Ella se recostó y mordió su labio, puso su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a girar un cuchillo en sus dedos, probando su equilibrio, aunque ella sabía que ya era perfecto. Pensando distraídamente, su mente estaba atrapada en las palabras de Lucy.

-Ella esta muy triste y seria- percibió la joven reina.

-Él es un buen hombre, creo que la extraña- dijo Peter en la puerta haciendo caso omiso de Lucy. Arneia lo miro asintiendo con su cabeza, tranquilizándolo.

Nadie le había dicho alguna vez algo como eso, nadie sabia sobre su abuelo – Gracias- le dijo suavemente.

Peter sonrió y salio con Lucy, que cuestionaba sus palabras. Arneia suspiro y dejo el cuchillo. Ella sabía que su abuelo era un hombre bueno, que no supo todo lo que pasaría. Y Peter lo sabía…

* * *

_**Largo eh? Traduci diez paginas ._. Espero que les halla gustado hasta el prox capt! Revieews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

Capitulo VI

* * *

_Llévame lejos del tiempo_

_Muy lejos, y cantemos con la razón_

_Prepara un trono de estrellas que estén sobre mí_

_Mientras dejemos el mundo que una vez conocí_

_Llévame lejos, a una montaña_

_Lejos donde los temores y las sombras_

_Fortalezcan mi corazón en los momentos de dolor_

_Ilumina mi camino hacia un futuro brillante_

'Take Me Away- Globus

* * *

Arneia salio de la tienda, siendo recibida gratamente por el sol. Cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo que los rayos jugaran a trabes de su cara. Miro alrededor del campo tranquilo y se congelo. Un joven, de tres o catorce años, estaba frente a Aslan en las rocas encima del campamento. _Edmund._

Lo miro, con una mezcla de varios sentimientos. Estaba feliz de que el rey estaba e vuelta con ellos, ahora la profecía podría ser cumplida adecuadamente. Sin embargo, los narnianos tendrían cuidado con él, por su traición. Él había sufrido, y supuso que eso había sido suficiente. Recordó los tres días que había pasado bajo la posesión de la bruja, y ella no quería revivirlos.

-Arneia- una voz llamo. Vio que Aslan la invitaba con su cabeza. Tomo aire y se dirigió hacia las rocas para ir junto a Edmund.

-Su Majestad- dijo suavemente, dando una reverencia. Edmund asintió con la cabeza incómodamente.

-Edmund, ella es la Gran Dama Arneia, mi hija- dijo Aslan – Si necesitas ayuda, ella estará allí- Asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

Aslan la miro – Hemos perdido a otro aliado, la bruja esta acampando al norte de la Mesa de Piedra. Edmund oyó que tienen previsto reunir a los minotauros en las montañas. Esto puede cambiar algunos planes-

-O simplemente debemos hacer otro. Podríamos pedir a Kyrin y a los grifos dejar caer piedras antes de atacar. Seria mas fácil que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Exactamente- asintió Aslan – Hablaras con Kyrin?-

Ella asintió obedientemente – Por supuesto-

Edmund asintió con la cabeza, luciendo mejor.

-EDMUND!- grito una voz emocionada. Arneia se dio la vuelta, Lucy estaba mas abajo, las manos de Peter estaban sobre sus hombros deteniéndola, Susan a su lado. Todos los miraban.

-Vamos con ellos- dijo Aslan – No te avergüences Edmund, no te culpan por nada-

Edmund asintió y se abrió paso por las rocas. Arneia lo siguió con Aslan a su lado.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta- dijo Aslan a los Pevensie – No hay necesidad de hablar con Edmund acerca de lo que paso-

El león se alejo, y los dejo.

-Hola…- murmuro Edmund después de una pausa. Lucy simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza. Edmund respondió el abrazo, Arneia sonrió con tristeza. No tenía hermanos, su puebla era su familia. Aslan su padre y los narnianos sus hermanos y hermanas. Pero nunca había tenido un hermano real. Los reyes y reinas tenían suerte.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto Susan, abrazándolo y trayendo a Arneia de nuevo al mundo real. Se sacudió levemente, mirando a su alrededor, para conseguir a Peter observándola con curiosidad. Parecía extrañamente separado de los otros tres, supuso que se sentía incomodo con Edmund y lo entendió. Recordó su llegada, él se culpa de lo que le había pasado. Le sonrió brevemente y miro a Edmund.

-Un poco cansado- admitió Edmund.

-Descansa un poco- dijo Peter, Arneia lo miro extrañada. Su tono no era calido y los demás parecían haberlo percibido – Y Edmund?- añadió mientras se alejaba – No te alejes-

El hielo se rompió cuando los hermanos sonrieron. Arneia dejo escapar un suspiro. Lo último que necesitaba era reyes peleados en un momento como ese.

* * *

-Deja un poco de comida a Narnia- Lucy se echo a reír cuando Edmund comía su quinta tostada. Arneia rió con ella, comiendo su propia comida.

-Me asegurare de que lleven algo para el viaje de regreso- comento Peter, apoyado de una roca jugando con su copa.

-Regresamos?- pregunto Susan confundida.

-Ustedes si- explico Peter, mientras de colocaba entre Lucy y Arneia – Le prometí a mama que los mantendría a salvo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda quedarme y ayudar-

-Pero ellos nos necesitan, a los cuatro Peter- dijo Lucy.

-Lucy, es demasiado peligroso- dijo Peter con firmeza – Te ibas ahogando, Edmund casi muere!.

-Por eso debemos quedarnos- dijo Edmund en voz baja.

-Peter, es cierto- ella estuvo de acuerdo con los otros hermanos – He visto a muchos de mis amigos morir, eso es lo que me mantiene luchando-

-He visto lo que la Bruja Blanca puede hacer- dijo Edmund – Y la ayude a hacerlo, no voy a dejar que los demás sufran por mi-

Lucy tomo la mano de su hermano con suavidad

-Peter actúas como si la profecía no tuviera nada que ver con ustedes- dijo Arneia en voz baja.

-Porque no estoy seguro de que lo haga- explico Peter mirándola a los ojos.

-Para ti, la profecía es solo algo sobre lo que has oído, y acepto que es extraño para ti. Tú quieres proteger a tu familia. Pero… para mi familia, la profecía es algo que ha mantenido todas sus esperanzas, ha mantenido su fe. Si te vas ahora, perderemos todo, y perderemos Narnia para siempre. Y te juro, que moriré antes de ver a Narnia caer en la Bruja Blanca para siempre-

Peter continúo viéndola y suspiro. Ella sostuvo su mirada firme y desafiante.

-Entonces esta decidido- Susan suspiro y se levanto. Peter y Arneia perdieron el contacto visual y la observaron.

-A donde vas?- le pregunto Peter.

-A practicar- Susan sonrió, tomando su arco y el carcaj. Arneia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja. Susan sonrió y se fue al campo de tiro al arco. Lucy la siguió.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Arneia levantándose y peinando su falda.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Edmund.

Sonrió – No enviare a los reyes a una batalla sin entrenamientos. Vamos a ver a Oreius-

* * *

Mas tarde, Oreius y Arneia habían tenido éxito en la enseñanza a los dos reyes. Ellos eran mejores de lo que esperaban, su habilidad natural los impresiono. Edmund ya conocía todo sobre los trucos de desarme, mientras que Peter podía sostener su terreno, incluso en contra de los maestros.

Sonriendo, encontró dos caballos para montar, sabiendo que al menos Peter tenía que tener algo para andar en la batalla. Para Peter, eligió a Florián, un magnifico unicornio blanco. Y para Edmund escogió a Philip, un caballo parlante magnifico.

Ahora ella galopaba con Alrohar con su espada en mano. Edmund y Philip corrían delante de ella, Peter y Florián tras ella. Se agacho cuando Edmund dirigió un golpe a ella. Galopando con Alrohar a distancio, vio a Edmund luchar con Peter.

-Vamos. Mantén tu espada arriba, como Oreius nos enseño… Ahora bloquea- llamaba Peter con su voz llena de adrenalina.

-Milady, Majestades!- llamo una voz familiar, los tres miraron a su alrededor, el Señor Castor corría hacia ellos. Philip se alzo moviendo sus cascos en el aire, sorprendido por la repentina aparición. Edmund se apretó al caballo para no caer.

-Whoa caballo- llamo cuando Philip se estabilizo.

-Mi nombre es Philip- le dijo el caballo de repente, era la primera vez que hablaba con el joven rey.

-Lo siento- respondió Edmund en sorpresa.

-Será mejor que vengan rápido- dijo a toda prisa el castor.

-Que esta mal?- pregunto Arneia, con un mal presentimiento.

-Vengan! La Bruja ha exigido una audiencia con Aslan. Esta en camino ahora…- respondió el castor.

* * *

_**Vamos, vamos. REVIIEWS? **_*-*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

Capitulo VII

* * *

"_Orugas en el árbol, te preguntas como serás_

_No puedes ir lejos, pero siempre puedes soñar_

_Desea lo que puedes y lo que quieres ser_

_No te preocupes, sujétate_

_Te prometo que un día lo lograras_

_Como las mariposas, lejos iras…"_

Butterfly Fly Away – Miley Cyrus

* * *

Arneia no espero a los reyes y reinas, en segundos galopaba en Alorhar de vuelta al campamento. Los narnianos reunidos le dieron paso al oír los cascos de Alrohar, fue hasta Aslan. Se bajo del caballo y se dirigió a él.

-Aslan, que esta pasando? Por que Jadis viene para acá?-pregunto rápidamente.

-Sabia que lo haría- dijo Aslan – Era cuestión de tiempo. No te preocupes-

-Estamos a punto de ver a la Bruja Blanca, la preocupación es natural- dijo moviéndose ligeramente – Natural al igual que el odio, la ira…-

-Arneia, que no te traicionen tus sentimientos, tu sabes que ella se alimenta del odio y del medio, y me parece que del tuyo en especial- recomendó Aslan, Peter y los demás se acercaron, quedándose junto a Oreius. Arneia se quedo tranquila, sabia que el león tenía razón, pero en el fondo sentía ganas de gritar.

Hubo movimiento en la parte posterior de la multitud y los gritos de Ginarrbrik se escucharon – La reina de Narnia!-

-Ten cuidado- dijo y dio un paso atrás. La multitud abrió paso.

Ginarrbrik pasaba mientras continuaba gritando – Jadis! La Reina de Narnia! Emperatriz de las Islas Solitarias!-

Cuatro cíclopes llevaban su litera, torpemente la bajaron y Jadis bajo de ella. Se veía que igual que siempre, excepto que había algo nuevo en sus ojos. Miedo?

-Hay un traidor en tus tropas- comenzó Jadis. Arneia apretó la empuñadura de su espada.

-Su delito no te ha hecho ningún daño- respondió Aslan.

-Has olvidado las leyes sobre las que Narnia se fundo?- le pregunto la Bruja, Arneia se sintió aturdida. Nadie le hacia esas preguntas a Aslan, la respuesta era obvia…

-No cites la Gran Magia frente a mi bruja!- gruño Aslan – Yo estuve ahí cuando fueron escritas-

-Entonces sabes que todo traidor es de mi propiedad- le espeto Jadis – Su sangre es de mi propiedad—

-Trata de llevártelo entonces- Arneia miro la espada de Peter desenvainada. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, Peter la vio pero no bajo la hoja.

-Crees que a la fuerza lograras negarme mi derecho, niño rey?- hizo una pausa – Si no se me da la sangre que la ley demanda, toda Narnia arderá en fuego y agua. Ese muchacho- señalo acusando a Edmund – Va a morir en la Mesa de Piedra como lo dicta la tradición-

-Si los traidores deben morir en la Mesa de Piedra, como tu lo dices- comento Arneia incapaz de seguir en silencio mas tiempo – Entonces te deberia de sorprender como muchos de tus seguidores siguen con vida. Tu misma eres una-

-Basta…- dijo Aslan suavemente. Se volvió a Aslan – Hablare contigo a solas-

Aslan se alejo de ella y entro en su tienda. Jadis fue hacia la tienda, pasando junto a Arneia, sus ojos intercambiaron miradas de desprecio. Después de que desapareció en la tienda, la mirada de Arneia cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

Vio a Edmund jugando con la hierba, girándola en sus dedos. Al igual que muchos narnianos, estaba sentada en el suelo. Aslan y Jadis habían estado hablando durante casi media hora.

Miro a su alrededor, deteniéndose en Peter. Él levanto sus cejas hacia ella, Arneia asintió, diciéndole que estaba bien. Le dio una sonrisa triste y Peter asintió. Ella estaba bajo control… por el momento.

Sintió movimiento y se paro ágilmente, cerca de ella Jadis abrió la tienda y salio. A medida que paso junto a ella le hablo.

-Fue un gran placer haber asesinado a tu madre. Con tu padre será mucho mejor-

Se quedo helada. _Que quería decir?_ Cuando Jadis se aparto, miro buscando a Aslan con ojos aterrorizados. El león no le correspondió la mirada, se dispuso a hablar a los narnianos. Arneia mordió su labio preocupada.

-Ella ha renunciado al sacrifico del Hijo de Adán- anuncio. Ella trago saliva. _A que precio?._

-Como se que cumplirás tu promesa?- pregunto Jadis desde su trono. Aslan rugió en respuesta, la bruja se sentó de un golpe. Arneia apenas se dio cuenta de las risas de los narnianos, después de que se había ido Aslan desapareció de nuevo en su tienda.

Trago saliva antes de ir tras él.

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto al entrar. Aslan se alejo de ella – Aslan, cual fue el trato?-

Aslan la miro con ojos tristes – He cambiado el sacrificio-

-Con quien?- pregunto con horror. Aslan no dijo nada. Sintió un golpe sordo en su estomago.

-No- murmuro cayendo de rodillas. Él había puesto a los demás encima de si mismo. El clásico Aslan.

El león suspiro.

-No, no lo hiciste- jadeo.

-No tuve elección- contesto con suavidad.

-Podías haberme usado-

Aslan se volvió a ella con rapidez, mirándola a los ojos – Puedo enviarte a una batalla, pero nunca a una muerte segura. Tú eres mi hija, nunca esperes a que yo haga eso-

-Y tu eres mi padre- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos – No dejes que la bruja te aparte de mi, así como lo hizo con mi madre-

-Arneia, es algo que hay que hacer. Tienes que ser fuerte. Recuerda todo lo que te enseñe. Ahora tú debes enseñar a Peter y a Edmund. Debes ayudarlos. Tu eres su esperanza-

Ella sabia lo que significaba, no había vuelta atrás. Asintió con seriedad. Si no podía salvarlo, no le fallaría.

Aslan asintió con la cabeza – Ve, necesito estar a solar, para pensar…-

Trago saliva y Aslan le dio un beso felino en su frente. Contuvo una sonrisa antes de levantarse. Salio de la tienda y vio a los narnianos conversando alegremente. Sintió que se asfixiaba, no podía quedarse ahí. Se dirigió al bosque.

* * *

Se apoyo en un árbol, respirando pesadamente por al ira. _Por que la bruja tenía que destruir a toda su familia. _Había arruinado a su pueblo, asesinado a su madre y ahora a su padre… De niña le habían enseñado, que la vida no era justa, que todo pasaba por una razón. _Pero esto? _No era injusto solo para ella, era injusto para todos. Aslan era la esperanza de muchos…

-Arneia?- pregunto una voz, se dio la vuelta en shock. Era Peter. Se apresuro a enjuagar sus lágrimas.

-Hay algo mal? Que esta pasando?- pregunto Peter acercándose.

-No importa- respondió rápidamente.

-Claro- respondió Peter, claramente sin creerle.

Levanto la vista hacia él – He pasado toda mi vida luchando por esto, para ponerle fin a la Bruja. Y sin embargo, las acciones de mi abuelo parecen influir en todo-

-Que quieres decir?- le pregunto Peter con el ceño fruncido.

Arneia respiro hondo. No quería decirle a Peter acerca de los sentimientos hacia su abuelo. Pero se sentía enojada, engañada… Quería decirle a alguien. Necesitaba hacerlo.

-Se puede decir que mi abuelo mando a su hija a la muerte, obligándola a huir- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Pero solo huyo por él, su muerte no fue su culpa, fue de la bruja- defendió Peter.

Aspiro con ira – Oh, si que lo es. En parte es su culpa que la bruja este aquí, en primer lugar!-

-Que!-

-Cuando Narnia fue creada, dos niños vinieron, trayendo accidentalmente a una bruja y a un mago con ellos. La niña era Polly Plumier. El niño Digory Kirke. Y la bruja, Jadis-

-El profesor ha estado en Narnia!- Peter la miro boquiabierto.

-El profesor vino, vio la coronación de sus primeros monarcas, y trajo a su primer enemigo- contesto ella con amargura.

Peter la observo durante un rato.

-En verdad, no lo culpo- admitió ella, estabilizando su respiración – Él no podía haber previsto lo que iba a pasar. Yo solo quiero poner fin a Jadis, y por Aslan, lo haré. Prefiero morir antes de ver perder esta batalla, y si mi muerte significa la victoria de los narnianos, lo permitiría, no tengo miedo a morir, tengo miedo por lo que le suceda a Narnia, y haré lo necesario para poner fin a la bruja-

* * *

_**Biien, todo lo que dice de los niños que vinieron y trajeron a la brujaa y eso, es todo cierto. Esa es la historia que se relata en el primer libro de la saga "El sobrino del Mago". Gracias por los reviews. Hasta el prox viernes. 3333**_

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

**Capitulo VIII**

_Pueden haber milagros, cuando crees_

_Aunque la esperanza sea poca, sigue ahí_

_Quien sabe que milagros puedas lograr?_

_Cuando crees, de alguna manera lo lograras_

_Cuando crees_

When you believe- Mariah Carey

* * *

Arneia estaba despierta, igual que toda esa noche. Los rayos del sol se filtraban en la tienda.

Se dio la vuelta con un suspiro, se sentó, empujando el pelo de su cara. El día había llegado, tal vez Aslan estaba allí, o tal vez no… Tenia que saberlo.

Empujando la sabana, se puso un par de zapatillas y puso una manta sobre su camisón. Afuera, el sol estaba alumbrando lentamente el campo, iluminando las armaduras y las armas que estaban cerca de las tiendas, con una brillante capa de roció. _Cuanto tiempo esa paz y belleza duraría? _Los narnianos ya se reunían para prepararse.

Fue hasta la tienda en silencio. No se oía ningún sonido desde allí, trago saliva. Quito la solapa y entro.

Estaba vacía, todo en su lugar, excepto su dueño. Respiro con dificultad y se sentó en una silla tallada. Sintió como una lágrima trazaba su camino por su mejilla. Ahora era su responsabilidad, como Aslan había dicho.

-Hola- dijo una voz un rato después. Arneia lo miro con sorpresa, su mente aun no se concentraba. Era Peter, vestido y viéndose esperanzado.

-Ho…hola- dijo en voz baja y vacilante.

-Don… Donde esta Aslan?- pregunto. Arneia parpadeo varias veces y sacudió la cabeza.

Se ha ido- dijo mirándolo.

-Es decir que la bruja en realidad...- Peter vacilo, mirando a Arneia.

-Como lo sabes?-

-Lucy y Susan están con él, enviaron un mensaje- dijo con suavidad.

Arneia asintió – Bien…-

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Vamos- dijo Peter finalmente le tendió una mano. Ella lo miro, luego a la tienda. Esa había sido su infancia, al igual que la de muchos narnianos-

Tomos su mano con suavidad y salieron de la tienda.

-Tienen razón- murmuro Peter al salir de la tienda – Se ha ido-

Edmund estaba afuera con Oreius. Un mapa estaba en una mesa junto a ellos. Arneia siguió a Peter y miro el mapa.

-Entonces tú tendrás que ser nuestro líder- dijo Edmund simplemente.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-Peter, hay todo un ejercito esperando por las ordenes- le dijo Edmund con seriedad.

-No puedo- respondió Peter en voz baja.

-Aslan confiaba en ti. Arneia confía en ti. Y yo también- dijo Edmund firmemente.

Sin pensarlo, Arneia puso su mano suavemente sobre la de Peter, y lo miro.

-Edmund tiene razón- dijo – Tu eres el Gran Rey-

-Y que hay de ti? Ellos confían en ti para que los lideren- dijo Peter.

-Los reyes siempre superan a las damas, y ellos confían en ti. Es tu derecho y deber guiarlos. Yo estaré ahí todo el tiempo-

Peter miro hacia el mapa, tragando saliva asintió.

-El ejercito de la Bruja se esta acercando, señor, cuales son las ordenes?-

* * *

Arneia se miro en el espejo, era extraño verse así. Aunque había luchado toda su vida contra la bruja, solo había usado una armadura dos veces. Una mujer seria la miraba desde el espejo, tenía un vestido rojo, con cota de malla pulida, y una armadura en el corpiño. La figura del león estaba grabada en hilos dorados, en el corpiño, al igual que casi todas las túnicas narnianas de batalla. Revelaba su delgada figura, las mangas llegaban a los codos y sus antebrazos tenían otras piezas de metal. Su cabello rubio corría en su espalda trenzado. En su cintura, tenia dos cinturones de cuero cruzados, a cada lado iban sus armas mortales.

Suspiro y se alejo del espejo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Salio de la tienda, vio a Peter delante de la tienda, adaptándose a su nueva armadura. Partes de metal y cotas de malla protegían su cuerpo, con una túnica roja con la figura dorada del león. Sacudió su cabello rubio mientras veía a Edmund, vestido con una armadura parecida – Has visto a Arneia?- le pregunto a Peter.

-No, ella debe estar…- la voz de Peter murió en sus labios, cuando Arneia se le acerco.

-Aquí- concluyo. Se puso junto a los hermanos y sonrió tristemente – Todos están listos para salir-

Los chicos se quedaron mudos.

-Que?- pregunto ella – En nombre de Aslan, que miran? Hay una guerra que esperan!-

-Eso no es muy protector verdad?- comento Edmund.

Arneia entendió, había oído comentarios similares antes – No tanto como deberia serlo, pero me parece mas sencillo y ligero de llevar-

* * *

Kyrin aterrizo junto a ella que estaba sobre Alrohar, lo movió de la roca para permitir que el grifo hablara con Peter con claridad.

-Ya viene altezas, sus números superan a los nuestros- dijo sin aliento, en su cara se dibujaba la preocupación.

-Los números no ganan batallas- respondió Oreius con confianza.

-No, pero apuesto a que ayudan- murmuro Peter. Arneia lo miro.

-Oreius tiene razón, he ganado batallas con la mitad del número de mi oponente. No es el tamaño de su ejército, sino el tamaño de su valentía y espíritu.

Peter trago saliva y ambos miraron hacia el horizonte que se extendía frente a ellos. Kyrin tenía razón, el ejército de la bruja lleno la colina por la que estaban llegando, era mayor de lo que ella había imaginado. Entre ellos, iba la bruja. Jadis tenía su propia armadura, iba en un carro tirado por dos osos blancos.

Arneia vio como Peter miraba a Edmund por encima de su hombro. Peter saco su espada en un alto desafió, los narnianos gritaron apoyándolo. Arneia vio como la bruja le decía a su general . – No quiero prisioneros, mátenlos a todos-

Peter dejo caer su espada, que era la señal para que los grifos volaran, cada uno llevaba una piedra del tamaño de un leopardo. Kyrin movió sus alas violentamente levantándose en el aire a unirse con los demás.

Arneia miro con ansiedad como los grifos enviaban las piedras al ejército enemigo. Los enanos no perdieron el tiempo en atacarlos, se estremeció al ver como tres grifos eran derribados. Cayeron al suelo, estrellándose contra el enemigo, dejando solo destrucción a su paso.

Peter se volvió hacia Oreius aun con los ojos en la escena – Estas conmigo?-

Arneia y Peter miraron a Oreius, que respondió – Hasta la muerte-

Peter asintió y la miro. Ella parpadeo y asintió en silencio. No tenia nada nuevo que decirle, Peter sabia que estaba dispuesta a morir por Narnia y por él…

Peter trago saliva y levanto su espada. En movimientos rapidos y fluidos, Arneia saco sus dos espadas. Alrohar salto sobre sus cascos preparándose.

Centrada en sus objetivos, las estrategias se veían a punto de llevarse a cabo, apretando sus dedos en las espadas, oyó como Peter daba el grito de guerra.

-Por Narnia! Y por Aslan!-

Florian se preparo y cuando Peter grito, empezó el galope feroz. Alrohar y Oremus partieron tras ellos, fácilmente, Arneia mantuvo el equilibrio sobre el semental. La bruja venia a su encuentra. Todo parecía más lento…

Y con un choque, todo se hizo real…

* * *

_**REVIEEEEEWS? SII VDD? :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

**Capitulo IX**

_Fuera de la muerte, hay vida_

_Fuera de la noche, esta el día_

_La gloria viene de la tristeza_

_Después de la fuerza de la tormenta_

_Viene la fuerza para continuar_

Wonder- Laura Michelle Kelly

* * *

Arneia tomo por el hombro a un enano y lo apuñalo con su espada. Alrohar se movió y ella con facilidad atravesó a cíclope en el estomago. La criatura cayó de rodillas con un alarido, aplastando a otro enano debajo de él.

Pero ella no se quedo para ver. Alro se movió hacia delante, haciendo caso omiso de la espada, atacando a sus oponentes con sus propios cascos. Ella luchaba, tratando de mantener a Peter a la vista. Gracias a Aslan, Florián era tan fácil de reconocer como un abrigo o un cuerno de oro en la nieve. Con un golpe acabo a un minotauro, y vio como la bruja finalmente avanzaba para unirse a la batalla.

Apretó los costados de Alrohar para acercarse a Florián. Él tenia que saberlo **– **¡Peter!

Peter la oyó y siguió su mirada hasta la Bruja. Arneia vio como él avisaba a Edmund.

Sobre la colina, un centauro lanzo una flecha en llamas al campo de batalla. Mientras volaba, el fénix tomo la flecha y bajo al campo de batalla, creando una barrera de fuego entre la Bruja, Peter y ella. Los narnianos a su alrededor empezaron a aplaudir, Arneia frunció el ceño. La Bruja no había hecho nada para detenerse, al contrario siguió hacia la barrera. Mordió su labio y asesino a un lobo distraído.

La Bruja acabo con la barrera de fuego en un parpadeo. No había forma de ganarles en el campo. Las rocas eran su única esperanza… Pero ¿Peter lo recordaría?

Él no perdió el tiempo – ¡Llévenlos a las rocas! Todos lo oyeron y obedecieron. Alrohar automáticamente se dio la vuelta y galopo saltando entre las criaturas muertas y heridas. Arneia se obligo a pasar sobre ellos, en ese momento no podía ayudar…

Oreius y Peter estaban delante de ella y, de repente, Florián cayo,

**– **¡NO!. Grito viendo como el unicornio caía, una flecha estaba incrustada en su costado. Peter había sido lanzado, cayó en el suelo con su espado. Su casco no estaba a la vista, su pelo rubio cubría su rostro.

Arneia corrió hacia él desesperadamente, pero él la miro horrorizado.

**– **¡Detrás de ti! Grito

Se volvió y vio a un cíclope tomando un escudo. Rápidamente tomo una decisión.

**– **¡Alro, da la vuelta! Grito, haciéndole saber lo que haría. Alrohar fue hacia él y Arneia bajo junto al cíclope. Aterrizo como un gato en el suelo, rápidamente con su espada atravesó al cíclope.

En el momento en que la criatura cayo, sintió una ráfaga de aire a su lado, algo familiar y brillante paso a su lado. Oreius.

Se giro, la bruja iba hacia ellos en su carro. De repente Otmin estaba allí, y Oreius junto a él. Otmin cayó con un ruido estremecedor. Oreius continúo.

Saco su larga espada con un rugido. Arneia quedo en seco cuando dio un gran salto hacia el carro de Jadis ¿Podría hacerlo? Pero de repente vio que Jadis tenía en su mano la varita.

Oyó un grito familiar, antes de darse cuenta de que era ella, rápidamente Oreius se volvió gris y en un segundo el centauro de piedra se estrello contra el suelo.

**– **¡ED!. Escucho a Peter – Son demasiado. ¡Vete! ¡Busca a las chicas y vayan a casa!

Arneia trago saliva. Él estaba cuidando a su familia. Ella debía hacer lo mismo. Ahora.

Se dio la vuelta, acuchillando a una enana. ¿Dónde estaba la bruja? Y luego, la vio, como usaba su propia espada, matando a todos los que estaban en su camino.

De la nada, Edmund bolo por el aire, su espada rompió la varita. ¡Su varita se había roto! Ya no era una bruja, era una guerrera. Pero su espíritu seguía intacto. Jadis lo fulmino con la mirada y clavo el extremo roto de la varita en su estomago. Los gritos de Arneia se mezclaron con los de Peter. Miro a su alrededor. Peter no estaba tan cerca de la bruja, como lo estaba ella, a pesar de que corría hacia ella para destruirla, no llegaría a tiempo.

Corrió hacia ella, metiendo su espada para evitar que Jadis atravesara el pecho de Edmund.

**– **¡Tu!. La bruja se quedo sin aliento.

**– **Yo. Susurro ella quitando el pelo de su cara, poniendo la espada hacia atrás y dando vueltas a su alrededor.

**– **Matar a tu madre fue sencillo. Murmuro la bruja – Tu serás igual.

**– **Espero no defraudarte. Murmuro adentrándose en un duelo con la bruja.

Sabía perfectamente que los narnianos y los seguidores de la Bruja retrocedieron al ver a las dos mujeres mas temidas de ambos bandos luchando, con más velocidad y habilidad de la que cualquiera de ellos había visto. Podía ver como se alejaban de ella, sabía que ella era la Doncella de las Espadas de Narnia. Ataco una y otra vez, sus espadas giraban en su mano.

Oyó un grito mientras la hoja de la bruja cortaba bajo del corsé. Lo ignoro, sintió como un hilo de sangre bajaba por su muslo.

**– **¡ARNEIA!. Era su voz, la voz de Peter…

Uso la distracción que tuvo la bruja para que su espada cortara el hombro de su oponente, la pálida pie se puso roja y luego la sangre salio de Jadis. Se extendió por su hombro hasta llegar al centro de su pecho por encima de su vestido.

Entonces, de repente, torció su muñeca y saco la espada de la bruja de sus manos. Su espada cayo, pero sintió una mano en su garganta y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Lucho, sabia que podía derrotar a la bruja con la espada. Pero ésta cayó, mientras intentaba desesperadamente que la soltara. El dolor en su pierna era mas profundo. Estaba en pánico, no podía respirar. La bruja soltó un poco su agarre y la obligo a ver a uno de sus soldados. No era un soldado, era Peter. Vio como había lágrimas en sus ojos.

**– **Lo siento. Dijo, antes de sentir como el poco aire que le quedaba se le agotaba.

**– **No me defraudaste Arneia, hija de un gato muerto. Grito la bruja riendo, y de repente vio como todo giraba a su alrededor. Sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda, se obligo a respirar de nuevo. Al chocar contra el suelo, el dolor era insoportable, el ruido de la batalla lleno sus oídos.

Y luego, todo se volvió negro…

* * *

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN... ¿Reviews?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

**Capitulo X

* * *

**

_Abrázame, tócame_

_Deja que el amor corra a través de mí_

_Soy tuya con cada aliento que tomo_

_Por siempre y para siempre_

_Sostenme amor_

_Porque en el fondo, de eso estamos hecho_

_Nunca dejes ir el amor de mi corazón_

_Porque mi corazón es tuyo_

My Heart belongs to you – Hayley Westenra

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron. Miro a su alrededor, la luz del brillante sol iluminaba toda la habitación. Estaba acostada en una cama con sabanas blancas y cobijas doradas. Tenía un camisón blanco. El sol brillaba a través de las puertas que llevaban al balcón.

Todos los recuerdos la inundaron lentamente. Aslan muerto, la batalla, Peter, Edmund, Oreius ¿Qué había pasado? Bueno… ella estaba viva por alguna razón. Eso tenía que decir que habían ganado. La bruja jamás la hubiera dejado con vida.

En silencio, se quito las sabanas y se levanto con cautela. Se mantuvo firme y cuidadosa, se acerco a un espejo. Los cortes de su cara ya no estaban. Lo único que quedaba era una tenue línea en su mejilla izquierda. Su largo cabello estaba limpio, cayendo en suaves ondas por su espalda.

Se acerco a la ventana y se inclino en el balcón. El océano rodeaba la playa debajo de ella, y la brisa del mar jugaba con su cabello.

**_– _**Cair Paravel. Susurro con una sonrisa – Por Aslan…

Un grito se oyó detrás de ella, se giro sorprendida.

**_– _**¡Arneia!

Elaya salto desde la puerta y la abrazo con sus brazos de hojas verdes.

**_– _**¡Elaya! ¿Qué paso? ¿Edmund esta...? pregunto rápidamente.

**_– _**Relájate, esta bien. Elaya tomo sus muñecas y la llevo de nuevo a la cama. – Los veras, pero tienes que estar lista ¡La coronación es esta tarde!

**_– _**¿Qué? Pero yo no puedo… empezó a protestar

**_– _**¡Si, si puedes! Después de los reyes y reinas y Aslan, tú eres la persona más importante en este país. Tienes que estar allí. Todo esta listo. La comida esta lista desde la mañana, y sus majestades se están arreglando en sus habitaciones. No han podido venir a verte. Aslan a decidido que los castores llevaran las castores y si tu no despertabas, Tumnus los coronaria. Pero tú ya despertaste, tú coronaras a Peter.

Arneia jadeo - ¿Yo que? No se podía imaginar coronando a Peter, pero era a él quien a quería ver antes que a cualquier otro…

**_– _**Tiene que ser así, es tu derecho. Respondió Elaya con paciencia – Después de que quedaste inconsciente, Peter ataco a la bruja. Supongo que lo que te hizo fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Ella sonrió maliciosamente – así que fue por ella, pero Aslan y nuevos guerreros llegaron. Tenia algo que ver con la Gran Magia y la mesa de piedra, Aslan te explicara luego. Lucy y Susan fueron con él y despertaron a todas las estatuas que tenia la bruja en su castillo. Aslan asesino a la bruja, Lucy curo a Edmund con su cordial. Ahora, tu…

**_– _**¡Espera! ¿Aslan?

**_– _**Arneia. No. Escucha. Después de la coronación tendrás oportunidad de que cualquier narniano te cuente lo que paso. Pero ahora, tenemos que vestirte y arreglarte. Y después arreglar tu cabello y asegurarse de que tu tiara aun te queda, hace mucho tiempo que no la usas.

**_– _**Elaya, no tengo un vestido de coronación, porque como tú dijiste estaba inconsciente. Y no he tenido mucho tiempo para probarme mi tiara en los últimos días.

Elaya rió – Tienes buenos puntos, pero solo uno correcto. Aslan me pidió que diseñara los vestidos de coronación y que hiciera el tuyo también. Bien ¿Qué opinas de este?

Elaya la levanto y la llevo al armario. Abriéndolo saco un vestido largo. Arneia se quedo sin aliento.

**_– _**¡Oh Elaya! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El vestido llegaba hasta el piso, estaba hecho de terciopelo suave y rosa. Iba desde los hombros, empezando con una franja de terciopelo dorado. Estaba abrochado en pequeños botones de oro hasta la cintura, luego llegaba al piso con otra franja de terciopelo dorado. La mangas eran rosa llegando hasta los codos.

**_– _**¡Es hermoso!

Elaya rió de nuevo – Vamos, báñate para arreglar tu cabello. Unos minutos después salio y tomo el vestido, por el rabillo del ojo vio un cojín rojo donde descansaba su tiara.

Se coloco el vestido con cuidado y sentó frente al tocador. Elaya se puso detrás de ella y empezó a peinar su cabello. Luego de arreglar su cabello coloco la tiara sobre su cabeza. Arneia sintió tan cómodo el peso de su tiara. Era de oro en contraste con su pelo rubio oscuro, que estaba en rizos.

Cuando estuvo lista se vio en el espejo, suspiro.

**_– _**Sabes, dudo que halla alguna dama tan hermosa en Narnia. Reflexiono Elaya.

Arneia un poco sonrojada le dio una sonrisa divertida.

Arreglo la tiara ligeramente – Ya. Estas lista.

**_– _**Hija. Retumbo una voz, Arneia miro a su alrededor en shock.. Sabia de quien era la voz…

Aslan estaba en la puerta, vivo.

**_– _**¿Aslan? Susurro asombrada. Lentamente se acerco a él dando una reverencia, temblando ligeramente. Entonces cayo sobre sus rodillas y abrazo al gran león.

**_– _**Lo hicimos. Dijo en voz baja, mientras se alejaba y lo miraba – Salvamos Narnia. Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo es que…

Aslan asintió – Piensa en todo lo que te enseñe acerca de la Gran Magia. Acerca de los sacrificios hechos en la Mesa de Piedra.

Arneia frunció el ceño.

**_– _**Al matar a un inocente… empezó ella

Cayo en asombro – La muerte misma puede dar vuelta atrás. ¡La Gran Magia!. Por eso te intercambiaste con Edmund, sabias que podrías regresar.

Aslan asintió, complacido.

**_– _**Así que la bruja pensó que te había matado, pero la verdad es que ambos permanecieron con vida. Sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo.

**_– _**¡Exactamente! Pero luego hablaremos. Ahora, es tiempo de que vayas a tu lugar. Arneia asintió. Sabía que estaba lista. Se levanto y aliso su vestido, siguiendo a Aslan en silencio fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Llego al final del pasillo junto a Tumnus, llevaba una nueva bufanda de terciopelo verde. Los castores estaban cerca de ellos, cada uno llevando un cojín rojo con las coronas.

Vio como Aslan caminaba a los tronos, Peter y Edmund a su izquierda, Susan y Lucy a su derecha. Los cuatro reyes no tenían idea de su presencia. Los narnianos la miraron y vio como la alegría se extendía en sus rostros.

Sacudió la cabeza, centrándose en su papel. No se distraería.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, los castores subieron las escaleras. Arneia sonrió. Ya no podía evitarlo.

Cuando los monarcas llegaron a sus tronos, vio que tanto los Pevensie como Tumnus tenían una brillante sonrisa. Peter tenía una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad.

Arneia volvió a sonreír y miro a sus pies ligeramente, sonrojada.

**_– _**En nombre del brillante mar oriental, les presento a la Reina Lucy "La Valiente". Anuncio Aslan, Tumnus coloco una corona de plata en los rizos oscuros de Lucy. –En nombre de los bosques del oeste, les presento al Rey Edmund "El Justo". Tumnus coloco la corona de plata en la cabeza del joven rey – En nombre del radiante sol del sur, la Reina Susan "La Benévola". Una corona de oro, similar a la de Arneia, se coloco en su cabeza. Arneia camino y tomo la ultima corona del cojín del Castor, era de oro y piedras preciosas. Se acerco a Peter y lo miro a sus ojos azules.

**_– _**Y en nombre del claro cielo del norte, les presento al Rey Peter "El Magnifico" dijo Aslan, Peter se inclino mientras la Gran Dama colocaba la corona sobre el Gran Rey. Arneia regreso junto a Tumnus, observando como los monarcas se sentaban en sus tronos.

Escucho como Aslan pronunciaba aquellas palabras tan familiares – Una vez rey o reina de Narnia, siempre será rey o reina. Que su sabiduría nos guíe hasta que las estrellas caigan de los cielos.

Los narnianos empezaron a vitorear - ¡Viva el Rey Peter! ¡Viva la Reina Susan! ¡Viva el Rey Edmund! ¡Viva la Reina Lucy!

* * *

Arneia salio por la puerta, bajo las escaleras y empezó su camino a la playa. La celebración estaba en pleno apogeo, estaba atardeciendo. Ya sus pies dolían de tanto bailar, llena de tanta comida, y sus oídos zumbaban por la música. Se movió por la arena y se detuvo frente al mar. Se arrodillo y jugo con la arena. Encontró una lapida gastada. Al ver la escritura, se le hizo demasiado familiar.

**_– _**"_Después de su muerte Milady, dejo una hija, murió por ella, por protegerla. Ella será amada, honrada, recordada. Lady Evanna, hija de Narnia"_

**_– _**Ella será recordada. Repito una voz profunda. Arneia se voltio para ver a Aslan a su lado.

Se apoyo suavemente contra él.

**_– _**Por fin Narnia tiene nuevos gobernantes. Suspiro.

**_– _**Si. Respondió Aslan – Por fin.

**_– _**¿A dónde iras?. Pregunto Arneia. Sabía que el león no se quedaría.

**_– _**Debo ir a otra tierra. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

**_– _**Te necesitan allí. A mí aquí. Narnia es mi hogar.

**_– _**Por supuesto. Respondió Aslan suavemente. Lamió su mano y Arneia cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Aslan se había ido.

**_– _**¡Arneia! Dijo una voz después de un momento de silencio.

Miro a su alrededor en shock viendo como Peter se ponía a su lado. No lo había visto corriendo por la arena. Trago saliva. Aun no había hablado con él.

**_– _**¿Arneia?. Se quedo sin aliento - ¿De verdad estas… levanto su mano y con sus dedos suavemente toco su cara. Con su toque, Arneia cerró los ojos sonriendo, los abrió de nuevo. Sintió como las lagrimas estaban saliendo, Peter la abrazo por la cintura, ya las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos. Lo abrazo por el cuello, escondiendo su cabeza en el suave terciopelo de su hombro. La abrazo, Arneia sintió como sus dedos jugaban con su cabello.

Después de un momento se separaron, sus frentes estaban unidas – Creí que no sobrevivirías. Dijo Peter en voz baja.

**_– _**Yo tampoco. Admitió. – No pensé… No creí que seria tan fuerte.

**_– _**Te quedaras ¿cierto?. Pregunto

**_– _**Por supuesto que lo haré. Respondió. Algo se apodero de ella, diferente, algo que nunca había sentido. Su padre estaba vivo, su pueblo a salvo, su país estaba bien y Peter estaba allí con ella. Se sintió feliz… Completamente feliz. 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis los demás pertenecen a ArneiaScarlett**_

_**Summary: Arneia, la hija del Gran León, tiene su propio camino a seguir en Narnia, pero en el camino conocerá a su salvador y al amor de su vida Peter/OC**_

_**Traducción: Historia de ArneiaScarlett.**_

**Capitulo XI

* * *

**

_Cuando recuerdas el pasado_

_Recuerdas como llevábamos nuestras cabezas en alto_

_Como todo el mundo estaba allí para nosotros_

_Y creíamos que podíamos tocar el cielo_

_Cada vez que lo recuerdes, yo estaré allí_

_Recuerdas como llegamos a esos sueños juntos_

_Siempre que lo recuerdes_

Whenever You Remeber – Carrie Underwood

* * *

**Arneia P.O.V**

Estaba en el centro de la sala de tronos. Desde la coronación, quince años antes, había podido envejecer de nuevo. Me había sentido increíble, a pesar de que los Pevensie solo me sonrieron confundidos cuando se los dije. Mi cabello rubio y ojos azules aun brillaban. Mis cicatrices se habían desvanecido, pero los recuerdos seguían ahí. Un anillo de oro de boda estaba en mi dedo anular, brillando. Había recibido un nuevo titulo: La esposa del Gran Rey. Me había negado rotundamente al titulo de Gran Reina, jamás podría estar por encima de Susan o Lucy.

Ahora estaba conversando algunos contratos con Tumnus, cuando alguien entro a la sala. Lucy y Susan entraron corriendo. Detrás de ellas venían Edmund y Peter riendo.

Levante una ceja hacia ellos, sonriendo

– ¿Quiero saber? Pregunte a Peter mientras envolvía sus brazos a través de mi cintura, sin dejar de sonreír.

– No, en realidad no. Dijo sonriendo.

– Lo imagine. Sonreí, vi. que llevaba su ropa de montar - ¿Vas a salir?

– Si, vamos a la caza del ciervo blanco, Riyan lo vio ayer en el Erial del Farol. Dijo Lucy con entusiasmo. Durante los años en que la pequeña reina había pasado de una niña a una joven delicada, pero feroz en la batalla se había convertido en mi compañera de guerra. Edmund continuaba siendo reservado, ahora era un hombre joven y amado, un gobernante justo y amado. La naturaleza maternal y la belleza de Susan habían aumentado desde su llegado a Narnia, y nunca faltaban las comparaciones entre nosotras.

– Ven con nosotros. Pidió Susan – Te encantara.

– Sabes que no me gusta la caza. Replique – Además, ya tengo todo lo que podría desear. Le sonreí a Peter.

– Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en la noche, deberíamos de regresar en ese entonces. Dijo Peter. Me beso con suavidad, antes de ser arrastrado por Lucy. Reí cuando vi a los hermanos bromeando y hablando. Todo era perfecto.

* * *

Cayó la noche, estaba parada en el balcón que daba al patio, estaba preocupada. Debían haber llegado hace dos horas, sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de ellos. Envié grupos de búsqueda, pero ninguno traía alguna noticia.

Un estruendo llego a mis oídos, vi como Philip galopaba hacia el patio, seguido por Damian, Rosa y Brook. Iban sin jinetes.

Olvide la etiqueta y baje corriendo las escaleras. Esta bien, me dije a mi misma, tienen que venir en camino

Al llegar al patio corrí directamente a Philip – Denles agua. Ordene a uno de los faunos. Acaricie suavemente el rostro del caballo, respiraba con dificultad.

– Philip ¿Qué paso? Pregunte ¿Dónde están?

– Estábamos en el Erial del Farol. Explico Philip entre jadeos – Perdimos el ciervo, porque no podía seguir el ritmo de los demás. El Gran Rey encontró el farol. La Reina Lucy empezó a hablar de la Bitacion y los llevo a través de unos árboles de pieles.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Podía adivinar el resto. El dolor me recorrió.

– Ellos no salieron. Lo siento, los buscamos pero…

– Esta bien Philip. Le dije rápidamente – Hiciste lo que podías. Nadie podía haberlo evitado.

– Pero no sabemos que paso con ellos. Argumento el caballo rápidamente.

– Yo si. Murmure. Philip se tenso – Ellos han regresado a su mundo, a su antiguo hogar. El que ellos olvidaron. Me volví a uno de los faunos – Remus, suspende los grupos de búsqueda.

– ¿Qué?

Tragué saliva, nunca los vería de nuevo. No mas Susan, Edmund, Lucy… Peter. Toque mi anillo de bodas.

– Los reyes y reinas han regresado a su mundo. No volverán.

* * *

_**Aww, mi primera traducción terminada. :D Bien, la aventura de Arneia en la Edad de Oro llego hasta aca. No les aseguro que el proximo viernes pueda empezar la secuela Ustedes saben, es 24. Hare todo lo posible.**_

_**Bueno, esta historia continuara en el Principe Caspian…**_

_**Reviews? Vamos chicas, fue el ultimo capt ):**_


End file.
